As an electric part mounted on an operation panel of a generator driven by an engine, for example, there has been known a voltage switching switch 70 for high current as shown in FIG. 8. The voltage switching switch 70 for high current is fixed to the rear surface of an operation panel 80 so that a movable switch 71 faces outward from a square window 81 provided in the operation panel 80, and includes plural (twelve) male terminals 72 which are provided on the rear surface thereof. The twelve male terminals are respectively connected to a generator circuit (not shown) via two seatbelt connectors 90, 90 each having six female terminals.
Further, Japanese Patent publication Nos. 3750347 and 3589154 disclose a structure in which plural terminals formed inside a junction box are connected to an assembling connector.